(TRR) The Rose Regiment
'-Basic overview ' -TRR also known as The Rose Regiment is a rather medium sized regiment which celebrated it's one month anniversary not too long ago. It's easy to spot the leader and the other members since they usually hang out around the docks. it's easy to reconize them by their uniforms which will be mentioned later. The Rose Regiments goal depends on the military branch because every branch has a different job, since they have 4 branches which consist of Army, Air Force, Army Medical Specialist Corps and Coast guards. * Army's job is to ensure that everyone safe and that there is no way for the civilians to get hurt to put it simply * Air Force's job is to help out the army branch on safety checks so during patrols they go to the back they usually have seperate patrols from the army branch where they check if there aren't any dangers which are harder to spot from the ground level. The Air Force usually brings supplies for the army or any other branch run out on supplies. * Army Medical Specialist Corps job is to make sure nobody gets hurt if an accident happens there must be at least 1 of them during every patrol. They only have 5 ranks so it takes a long time to rank up. * Coast guards job is to check the docks if there aren't any toxic or other substances in the water they rarely have to join patrols with other branches. '-Uniforms ' -TRR is mostly reconizable for their uniforms (depends on the branch) they have a red, gold, black and white colour pallete all the uniforms have red roses and are very detailed. It's easy to spot the General since they wear a white and gold colour uniform with a white rose. They don't really have winter uniforms they just add a red scarf to the normal uniforms. '-Recruitment ' -TRR is almost always open for new recruits so they usually welcome new members with open arms since they are happy about new members. Please don't ask them to be recruited during patrols they will not reply! Wait till they take a rest or something similar to that. Don't copy the uniforms before joining you will be considered a faker and you most likely won't get in and will get a bad reputation, however if you get it you will get a punishment rank which means you won't be able to join patrols nor training sessions or tasks for a week or more depending on your activity. If the recruitment is open don't ask the Pvt's (Private), Pv2's (Private 2nd class) or Pfc's (Private 1st class) since they don't have the authority to recruit new members they can only help out, if you whispered the correct person they will ask for your discord and they will invite you and that's how it works. '-During Patrols/Marches/Tasks/Training sessions' -When there is a patrol/march or a task or have a trainning session they will usually wait by the docks and then go to party island to line up and have a uniform check if it's a patrol they will line up in a straight line if a march they will line up by ranks side by side. During patrols/marches they have a set of rules to follow for example: no shadows touching, no speaking to civilians, no moving and ect. So don't boop or pick on the members attending the patrol since they can't talk nor move, only the high ranks can. As mentioned this isn't a good time to ask to be recruited. Category:Organizations